This invention generally relates to ceramic media for use in environments wherein the media is exposed to an ambient temperature that is greater than the temperature at which the media was sintered. More particularly, this invention is concerned with ceramic media that are sintered at 1250° C. or less and then used in a chemical processing apparatus, such as a reactor, having an internal temperature greater than 1300° C.